1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for high speed dumping of liquid such as water. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for usage with fire trucks wherein the force of gravity is used to remove water from a fire truck into more localized reservoirs at specific locations in a firefighting area. No pump means is utilized and as such a large cross section of water flow is required. The present invention provides a means for providing this large cross sectional water flow such as to facilitate high speed dumping of water while utilizing only gravity as the powering means. Such high speed water dumping apparatus is normally attached directly to a fire truck to remove water from the water tanks thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been utilized to facilitate the high speed dumping of water from fire trucks in the past.